minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM:New Edition Episode 4 Chapter 1
This is the place where the adventure continues Plot Gatteline:Guys, it is time to go and seek out Jayden Lee:Yes,We will do this as we forgot before Gatteline:Lets go guys time to get serious Sam:I actually thought these would be enough but we need more help At his town Gatteline:Soooooo Lee:The Jayden made this town with some incredible architectures he made this town he knew many knowledge about many weapons that could help us or construct something like that that could destroy it he was the most special of us.We always adventured together but never became heroes.We didnt have any chance of becoming heroes but ths time we have chance of becoming the greatest hero ever. Gatteline:Is it done? Are you dont talking? Lee:oh okay Ralph:I am starting to wonder who is that guy Hardy:shhhhhh keep quiet Henry:What is going on Ralph and Hardy? Ralph:Uh Nothing absolutely nothing Henry:Fine Gatteline:Guys will you please stop fighting we are on am mission to save the world not just adventuring for fun Ralph:Ah,I wish i was leader Gatteline:what? Ralph:uh nothin?| Gatteline:Ok lets see Whoa,Look at this tower Henry:this must be the architecture of the Jayden he always made things like this Lee:Yeah Gatte,Go in Gatteline:here we go Ralph:What is this? Gatteline:A puzzle? Henry:Maybe a maze Gatteline:oh dear,this will take forever Ralph:Lets just hope there will be chickens in the maze Gatteline:Okay,Now Where should we head? Henry:Lets just solve the maze by splitting up it will be easy Gatteline:Great Idea,I guess After hours Gatteline:This maze is taking forever Sam: i saw the last dead end there Gatteline:Wait what is that Sam:Some Door? Gatteline:Some kind of door but opens in a secret mechanism Sam:I will wait for the others you solve this Gatteline:Okay Gatteline:Lets flick this lever One light open Gatteline:Perfect Flicked second Flicked third Flicked fourth Gatteline:Alright,All lights are open lets push the butto Pushed the button Gatteline:Sam! I am done Sam:Thank God,I found the others as well Lee:We were lost in the maze that was so hard Gatteline:Yeah,Maybe it was super hard Lee:Anyways lets go in Gatteline:Dude look who it is Jayden:Hi guys and Lee? Lee:Oh come on Jayden you dont recognize me Both of them hugged Jayden:It is good to see you bro Lee:It is good to see you too bro Gatteline:Okay,Are you guys done? we need something to destroy the dragon Jayden:Hmmmmmm,Wait a minute i just yesterday readed about a temple which contains of the book of the most powerful weapon in the world Gatteline:What is it? Jayden:I don't actually know the name but in that book it will tell us the name and location Gatteline:Okay,Then Lets go On the way Sans:Hah,You guys think you can save the world? Never it is impossible to be defeated Gatteline:Sans,Move out of the way Sans:No,I cant let you loser do anything now i will take over the world i promise Gatteline:Oh Yeah? Sans:Yeah Gatteline:Now shut up or ill kill you Sans:Ok fine i am going now i dont have time to waste with you and see your stupid face Gatteline:Man,HE is really rude Jayden:I mean we never really met him,He never did anything to our adventures Gatteline:He is just insane now Jayden:I know once we get to the temple we get the book and find the information about the weapon After few moments Gatteline:This is taking forever are we there? Jayden:Yeah,Dig through this then lets go After DIgging Gatteline:Okay,Why are there many rock monsters here? Jayden:Uh,The book must be guarded to protect it from strangers Gatteline:Then lets pass the challenge After passing the challenge Gatteline:Man this is getting more intense Jayden:There is the book Gatteline:It says:Whoever is reading this Hi my name is Alfred i created the killa.The most powerful weapon ages ago I kept this weapon safe in the underneath.Whoever gets the weapon can destroy the most worlds powerful creature even if it is spawned naturally. Jayden:Whoa,Thats cool Gatteline:If you need the killa you have to go to the underneath by going to the temple where you will have to look for another book and after i you will get the killa the worlds most powerful weapon it was actually made in 30 years,I know that sounds crazy but it actually took me 30 years. Jayden:Whoa,The Killa Gatteline:I know if we find this killa we can kill the dragon to pieces and save the world Jayden:Actually time to go to another temple to go to the Underneath Gatteline:Yeah Jayden:This book must have some direction,Let me take it there we go some directions lets just follow me guys After many hours Gatteline:Always getting tired Jayden:We are there now at this temple now need to find the portal and more challenges great Gatteline:Why he has putted challenges in every temple Jayden:I am actually starting to get tired of these rockheads Gatteline:Lets fight them After Defeating Gatteline:Man,He has built the most craziest challenge Jayden:I know to keep the killa safe now lets find the room to the underneath Gatteline:Wait a minute,I found another book it says The directions to temple in the underneath Jayden:Give it to me We will go there if we get there Gatteline:Okay Ralph:Guys,I found the portal Gatteline:What are we waiting for lets go in At Underneath Jayden:Man,This place is dark hard to follow these directions Gatteline:I brought a torch Jayden:Thank Goodness After many hours Gatteline:Did we reach yet? Jayden:Almost and Yes! we are here now time to dig Gatteline:Lets go,Lets go After digging Gatteline:Man i am tired now Jayden:Me too now time to find this final book Gatteline:More challenges? Jayden:enough! this is te last time i will see these rockheads After fighting Gatteline:Man I am tired Jayden:There is the book Gatteline:It says:Welcome to the final book written by Alfred,The place where you wlll find killa are given in directions you get it Jayden:There will be even more challenges i guess Gatteline:Well lets just hope there are not Jayden:Give me the book After many hours Gatteline:Man i am like so sleepy Jayden:Almost there and Yes! we are here Gatteline:This place looks so old and broken Ralph:So awesome Gatteline:Anyways lets move on Jayden:More challenges,Ugh i thought i will not see these rockheads again After completing the challenge Jayden:My hand is broken almost Gatteline:Look,There is the killa Jayden:It is a sword a long one? Gattekune:Its so long Jayden:Ah we got some armors as well its normal armor but still Gatteline:Some guns as well After picking up everything Jayden:Look at us we are ready for a showdown Gatteline:I will go defeat the dragon After reaching home Gatteline:Man i am very tired Jayden:This place is broken Gatteline:I know we hae to rebuild it Jayden:Lets go find the dragon and we found a car lets go in the car and go After reaching Gatteline:Its the time to defeat this hell Jayden:Perhaps Gatteline:Lets go i am going fightng wit him Gattteline goes slices him once it gets weaker and dragon tries to attack him but he dodges and does a jump slash dragon is about to die another slice and another one dragon ends Gatteline:Whoa,Killa is broken and dragon is defeated Yayyyyyy Sam:Look at this.so many people? Gatteline:They didnt die,They got sick but its kay i got energy bottles and boom everyone is alright now *Fan:Ohmygosh: you are my hero Gatteline:Thanks At building a town Gatteline:This town will be named the peaceful town *Fangirl*:Yes Gatte,It is Gatteline:Thank you guys but i was not alone i had my brothers and friends and another group of friends we had to a lot of work together but i am the real hero Jayden:True,You are the real hero but we are the heroes as well Lee:Well its time to go back to my home its been a good time here Jayden:Me as well Hardy:Me as well Henry:Yeah i have to work in my town Gatteline:Well we bros,and lewis will stay togther Lewis:Yeah,Gatte As the world was saved from the dragon the adventures are not over yet New Adventure continues in Adventure Pass Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Fan Games